Caring for an infant or a young toddler is a very demanding task. Young children and infants require constant attention. Caretakers engaged in caring for a child are constantly performing tasks such as monitoring the safety of the child and ensuring the child receives the proper nutrition recommended for the child. Caretakers and parents routinely travel with their children. Whether transporting the child a short distance to a doctor's office or a trip of a much longer duration, young children require feeding at regular intervals. Caretakers and parents must be prepared to accommodate the needs of the child.
Younger children are routinely fed liquids through a conventional baby bottle with a nipple and cap that facilitates management of the consumption of the liquid disposed within the bottle by the child. Proper feeding of a young child requires that formula or other similar product only be given at certain intervals. It is common practice to provide the child some other liquid, such as but not limited to water or juice intermediate the feeding intervals using formula or related product.
One problem caretakers and parents encounter is being prepared to placate the needs of a thirsty child. As young children cannot consume liquids from a conventional beverage bottle without the presence of a nipple, an adapter must be used to couple a beverage bottle and a conventional baby bottle nipple and cap. Current adapters typically utilize threads to secure a baby bottle nipple and cap to a conventional beverage bottle. One problem with the current devices is that beverage containers often have different size and pitch of threads causing most adapters to fit improperly resulting in liquid leaking from the adapter when in use. Additionally, these current devices have been shown to be bulky, making them difficult to handle and requiring too much space when packing with other items normally packed in a travel bag when traveling with a child.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baby bottle nipple adapter that can be utilized on a plurality of conventional beverage containers such as but not limited to a plastic water bottle that sealably couples to the opening of the bottle a standard baby bottle nipple and cap without the use of threads on the adapter. Furthermore the baby bottle nipple adapter should substantially inhibit liquid from propagating around the baby bottle nipple adapter while a child is engaged in consuming the liquid disposed within the beverage bottle.